


Poem: Fanar

by Elfriend



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfriend/pseuds/Elfriend
Summary: Description of a manifestation of the Valar





	Poem: Fanar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my dear friend Patsy

The fanar, fair manifestations of the Valar  
Angelic in nature and beautiful in power  
A spirit far from home in a land that she knows  
Middle Earth, where her fancy roams  
As soft as the edge of a shadow on grass  
As light as the kiss of the air as you pass  
Only a shimmer to say she is there  
At the corner of your eye - barely aware  
Never seen save by elven sight  
And that only when the light is just right  
But even a mortal may hear her sweet laugh  
Though mistake it a stream on meandering path  
Or the whisper of leaves that rustle and fall  
You might think she would ne'er be noticed at all  
And hardly more might she be missed  
If you think that's so then hearken to this  
As feathers are needed by the dove  
As the weft unravels without the wove  
As there must be mist before a rainbow  
And the fire is sparked from ember's glow  
So too no dream has yet been dreamt  
Lest the dreamer has peacefully slept  
And kept our hearts from joy would be  
Without the gentle presence of such as she.


End file.
